Throwaway
by SparksJSH
Summary: Can Eric reunite a father and daughter that have been separated for eleven years?


__

Disclaimer: Spelling owns the characters in this story and I am making no money off this. The song All the Pretty Little Ponies is a mixture of the traditional verse and from Kenny Loggin's song and is used without permission.

****

Throwaway

By: SparksJSH

"You've reached the Camdens. We can't come to the phone right now but leave a message at the beep."  
  
Eric Camden glanced at his watch as he waited for the message to finish. Finally the tape beeped. "Hey Annie, I guess you've gone to pick up the kids from school. It's 3:15 and I'm leaving the church now. I'll be home after my doctor's visit. I love you."  
  
He hung up the phone. Every since his heart attack they were all considerably more careful about reporting in their whereabouts. That was one of the reasons why they had gotten the answering machine. Eric hated the machine but it was worth it if it kept Annie from worrying about him in the smallest fraction.  
  
He locked his office and walked through the sanctuary. He was surprised to hear someone crying. He didn't know anyone was there. He glanced up the aisle and saw a teenage girl kneeling at the altar, sobbing.  
  
Concerned, he joined her at the altar and squatted beside her. She barely glanced up at him as she continued to cry. Eric could feel his own eyes fill up with tears. He had no idea how long she had been kneeling there but her red, splotchy, tear-stained face told him that she had been crying for a long time.  
  
He touched her shoulder. "I'm Eric Camden, the pastor here."  
  
The girl drew in a shaky breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."  
  
Eric smiled. "You didn't cause any trouble. I was leaving and happened to see you. You look like you could use someone to talk to. Are you okay?"  
  
The girl looked away and shook her head. "Not really but there's nothing anyone can do."  
  
The teenage girl stilled looked so forlorn that Eric knew he couldn't leave her. She looked to be Mary or Lucy's age. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a limp ponytail and her red rimmed eyes looked haunted. His heart went out to her.  
  
"Sometimes the only thing anyone can do is just listen. I'm pretty good at that if you want to talk about what's wrong."  
  
The girl hiccuped and shook her head. "You've got better things to do than listen to my problems. I didn't mean to stop you. Go on. I'll be fine."  
  
With one look in her eyes, Eric knew that she seriously believed that anything he had to do would be more important than him staying and listening to her. He decided he could die a happy man if he never had to see that look on anyone's face again.  
  
"There's no place I'd rather be right now." He took in her worn dirty jeans and her torn, stained T-shirt and realized she must have spent quite a bit of time on the streets. "What's your name?"  
  
She just looked at him for a long moment. Eric wondered if she was trying to figure out why he would want to know or if she was deciding if she could trust him. "Kalee."  
  
Eric smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
  
Kalee made a sound that resembled a snort. "Yeah, right. You left your glasses at home, right? Nobody has ever accused me of being even remotely pretty even without a week's worth of dirt and grime. I didn't think preachers could lie."  
  
"It's not a lie, Kalee." Eric spoke softly. How he wanted to convince this young girl of that. Who had so shaken her self-confidence to that extreme? Reaching into his back pocket, he handed her his handkerchief.  
  
With the barest hint of a smile, she took the small white cloth and wiped her eyes. "You've got a nice church here. It's so peaceful. I came in here because it was raining. I was only going to stay for a few minutes until it let up some but I lost track of time. I guess I have no right being in here. I've never really been a churchgoer. I've only visited a few times with friends."  
  
"Here?" Eric racked his brain trying to remember if he'd ever seen her here before or at any school event. He didn't think he had.  
  
Kalee shook her head. "No, I'm not from around here." She took a deep breath. "I think it's stopped raining. I should go. Like I said, I have no right to be here."  
  
"You don't have to go. You've got as much right to be here as anyone else has. This altar is open to anyone at anytime."  
  
"Maybe so, but I've overstayed my welcome." Kalee started to rise. So concerned about where she would go if she left, Eric caught her arm. She winced and pulled away.  
  
Eric's eyes widened. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Kalee shrugged. "It's just a bruise. The security guard at the warehouse I stayed in last night wasn't too please to find me there. I was lucky he just wanted to throw me out. Most of the time they have other ideas."  
  
Eric didn't have to ask her what she meant. He thought of Mary and Lucy and shuddered at the thought of either of them being in that position. "How long have you been on the street?"  
  
Kalee hung her head but didn't look ready to leave anymore. "I don't know. I quit trying to keep track a long time ago. A few months at least. It doesn't really matter though. There's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Eric stepped out on a limb and hoped he wasn't about to send her running. "You could go home."  
  
This time her response was a definite snort. "Home? I don't have one of those, not anymore. Maybe I never did. But that's okay cause I do a good job on my own usually. I don't need anybody."  
  
As if to belie that statement, her stomach growled. She blushed and hoped he hadn't heard it. Eric struggled for the right words. "We all need help sometimes, Kalee. Even preachers like me. When was the last time you had a good meal?"  
  
Kalee shrugged. "A few days or a week maybe. I can usually find a place that will let me wash dishes or something in exchange for something they are going to throw out anyway."  
  
Eric nodded. He'd expected as much. "There's a place not far from here that serves a pretty good hamburger. I promise you won't have to wash a single dish."  
  
"No thank you." Kalee edged a little further away from him. Eric realized that though she was talking to him, she probably didn't trust him. She probably didn't trust anyone. No matter how hungry she was, she probably wouldn't go anywhere with him.  
  
He glanced at his briefcase. He suddenly remembered the apple that Annie had insisted on packing in his lunch. He hadn't eaten it and had instead put it in his briefcase for later. It wouldn't be much but it was the best he was going to be able to offer her until she decided she could trust him.  
  
He opened the briefcase and extended the fruit to her. She eyed it for a moment as if wondering if she could trust it. But then her stomach growled again. Finally she reached out and took it. "Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."  
  
"You don't have to know someone to want to help them. If one of my kids was in your place, I would hope and pray that there would be someone trustworthy who would be willing to offer a helping hand."  
  
Kalee took a big bite of the juicy apple and chewed it thoughtfully. She waited until after she had swallowed to ask a question. "How many kids do you have?" She took another bite.  
  
"Seven."  
  
Kalee coughed as she almost choked on the apple. "Seven kids? Is your wife crazy or what?"  
  
Eric had to laugh. "I'd have to say or what. Our oldest is a sophomore in college and our six-month-old twins are the youngest. You know, besides hoping and praying that someone would help one of my kids if they were in trouble, I'd also be worried to death about them. No matter what had happened, I would want to know they were okay. If you wanted, we could go to my office and you could call home, at least let your parents know you are all right."  
  
Kalee shook her head. "No, they don't want to hear from me. They don't care what happens to me."  
  
Eric rubbed his hand over his eyes as he wondered what he could say to convince her she was wrong. "Kalee, how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"My daughter Mary is seventeen and Lucy will be sixteen in a couple of months. I don't always understand them, especially lately. But no matter what I will always care what happens to them. That's part of being a parent. I can't imagine any dad being any different."  
  
Kalee finished her apple and glanced around for someplace to put the core. Eric took it from her and set it on his briefcase. She looked at him, tears once more filling her eyes. "My dad walked out on my mom and me on my fifth birthday. We haven't heard from him since then."  
  
Eric looked away and brushed away his own tears. It never ceased to amaze him how callous some people could be. What could make a man walk out on his family like that? "That must have hurt terribly. So it's just you and your mom?"  
  
Kalee shook her head. "No, it's just my mom and stepfather. I was always just one more trouble they had to deal with. They never wanted me around. Why would they?"  
  
Eric could give her a long list of reasons but he realized she wouldn't believe him. What could he say to make a difference to her? "Kalee, I'm not saying go home. You should but I can see you aren't ready for that. Just call her, talk to her. You might be surprised."  
  
Kalee shook her head. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she buried her head in her lap. "You don't understand. You can't understand."  
  
Tentatively, Eric touched her shoulder. "Then help me understand."  
  
Kalee sniffled. "You said you daughters' names were Mary and Lucy?" Eric nodded. "You're looking at me but you are seeing Mary and Lucy. I'm not them. I bet you have a nice two-story house that is always full of laughter and squabbles and all the typical family things. I bet your house is full of love. I lived in a small house that always seemed to be in need of repair. Half the time the only thing that would be in the refrigerator would be a six pack of beer and a half-eaten moldy sandwich. I spent most of my time in my room listening to Mom and Don partying and hoping they wouldn't come in and yell at me."  
  
Eric was almost afraid to interrupt her but he had to know. "Did they hit you?"  
  
"Only once. The night I left. Don accused me of taking one of his six packs. I told him I hadn't touched his beer but he didn't believe me. Before I knew what had happened, I was sprawled on the floor with a bloody, broken nose."  
  
Sickened by the thought that anyone could strike a helpless young girl, Eric took her in his arms and held her close. He almost expected her to pull away but she didn't. Her body shook as she began to cry again.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I don't blame you for leaving that behind. But living on the streets is no way to live either. Running away just causes all new trouble."  
  
A hard shudder ran up her spine. "I didn't run away. As bad as things were I would have struggled through it. I didn't have a choice in the matter."  
  
Eric didn't think he could take much more but he had to in order to help this hurting child. "What happened, Kalee?"  
  
"After he broke my nose, Don called my mom in. He said some horrible stuff and finally told my mom that either I had to go or he was leaving. My mom didn't think twice. She shoved some things in a backpack, threw it at me, and told me to get out and never come back."  
  
Tears flowed down Eric's cheeks as he continued to hold the sobbing teen.  
  
*******  
  
The phone was ringing when Annie and the kids came into the house. Her hands were full with grocery bags and Sam. Mary was likewise encumbered with bags and David. The other three brought up the rear with more groceries. Annie didn't worry about the phone; she knew the machine would pick up.  
  
Not for the first time was she glad she had convinced Eric to go to the expense of getting it. She put her bags on the counter and took David from Mary. "I'll go check the machine and put the twins in the playpen. You guys put the groceries away."  
  
In the living room, the answering machine was blinking indicating there were four messages. Annie pushed play before settling the twins in the playpen. She started to get them interested in the toys that covered the floor of the pen as the first message started to play.  
  
After the first two, she made a mental note to tell Lucy and Mary that Shelby and Angie had called. The third message started. It was Eric calling from the church to let her know he was leaving for the doctor's office. Annie smiled. She knew that he didn't want to be smothered but loved her too much to complain about the amount of time that she spent worrying about him. The smile turned to a frown with the last message however.  
  
"This is Allison with Dr. Vickory's office. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay since Mr. Camden missed his appointment this afternoon. Give us a call to reschedule."  
  
Annie sat down heavily on the couch. His appointment had been scheduled for 3:30. What could have happened in that fifteen minute span from his call to then?  
  
"Mom, do you want me to...?" Mary came in and froze when she saw her mother's face. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Your dad never made it to the doctor. I have to go find him. Something may be wrong."  
  
Mary paled. "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Tears of fear filled Annie's eyes. "No, thank you. I need you to stay here and watch the others. I'll call as soon as I find him."  
  
Mary hugged her mom as Annie started to leave. The teen could feel her mother shaking. "He'll be fine, Mom. I'm sure of it."  
  
********  
  
Eric shifted ever so slightly into a more comfortable position. He glanced down to make sure he hadn't disturbed Kalee. The poor girl had cried until she had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He had no idea how long he had sat there holding her. His watch was behind her back and he couldn't see it. He only knew that he couldn't leave her.  
  
He was still reeling from the revelation that her parents had thrown her out of the house. If he ever met them, he didn't know if he could refrain from breaking her stepfather's nose much the same way that Kalee had said hers had been broken. Never had he felt such ill will toward anyone. He looked up.  
  
"Help me, Lord. She needs help. She needs to know that she is special and that you love her. Help me to know how to do that."  
  
"ERIC?!"  
  
He could hear Annie's frantic voice coming down the hall from the offices but he couldn't call out to her for fear of waking the sleeping teen. A second later, Annie rushed into the sanctuary and stopped short when he saw him.  
  
Relief spread across her features as she realized he was okay. "Eric, I was so worried. They called from Dr. Vickory's office and said you never showed up for your appointment. What happened?" As she started down the aisle she stopped when she saw Kalee.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you. I was about to leave when I saw her in here crying. I couldn't leave her, Ann."  
  
Annie took in the girl's clothes and tearstained face. She felt an immediate sympathy for the teenager. She could understand why Eric had stayed. She knelt beside them and kissed Eric softly.  
  
"She's so young. Is she a runaway?"  
  
Eric shook his head. His eyes filled with tears once more. "Worse, Annie. This child has spent the last few months on the street because she was kicked out of her own home. By her own mother."  
  
Annie shut her eyes. She tried to imagine any circumstance that would cause her to turn her own kids out of the house but couldn't think of a single one. She hadn't even been ready for the day that Matt had moved out.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Physically, yeah, I think so. She's exhausted and hungry and bruised but that's the most of it. But emotionally, Annie, she's hurting bad. She believes she's worthless and unimportant."  
  
Annie touched her husband's cheek. She loved him more and more each day for his compassion. "You did the right thing being here for her. But, honey, she can't stay here all night. She needs a proper meal and a warm bed to sleep in. We have to take her home."  
  
"We can't take her back there, Annie. They kicked her out; her stepfather hit her. I...I can't do that to her."  
  
Annie smiled patiently. "I meant our home; at least until we can figure out something better. We can put move the extra bed in Simon's room into Ruthie's. I'm sure she won't mind sharing."  
  
Eric looked Heavenward, grateful that God was providing him a way to help Kalee. Then he kissed Annie. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Why don't you see if you can wake her up and I'll go call Mary? She and the others need to know you are okay and I can prepare them for our guest. I'll be right back."  
  
Eric looked down at the sleeping girl. He whispered softly. "Kalee?"  
  
She stiffened immediately and her eyes flew open. Pulling away from him, she looked around frantically trying to get her bearings. Eric held up his hands in a non-threatening way.  
  
"Relax, Kalee. It's me, Eric Camden, the pastor here. You're safe; you just fell asleep."  
  
Slowly, almost reluctantly she relaxed. She studied him for a second. "You're crying."  
  
"I couldn't help it. As a parent, I'm appalled that any parent could hurt a child the way you've been hurt. As a human being, my faith in people is a little bit shaken. But as a pastor, I'm so grateful that God led you here to the safety of this church."  
  
Kalee couldn't take her eyes off him. Her face was full of wonder. "I don't think anybody's ever cried for me before. I'm sorry I fell asleep like that. I didn't get much sleep last night after the guard threw me out. I've taken up too much of your time. I should go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I'll scout around and find someplace. Thanks for everything you did."  
  
Eric watched her carefully. He knew better than to just spring the idea of her coming home with him and Annie on her. "All I've done so far is listen."  
  
"Sometimes listening is all a person can do." She parroted his words from earlier.  
  
"And sometimes a person can do more. Kalee, you don't have to go back out on the street. My wife and I want you to come home with us. At least until we can work something else out."  
  
Kalee backed away from him and eyed him in distrust. "Why? You already told me you have seven kids. You don't need another one in your way."  
  
"You won't be in the way."  
  
Kalee whirled around as Annie approached. The older woman smiled at the frightened teen. She could tell Kalee was about to bolt.  
  
"I'm Annie Camden, Eric's wife. We really want you to stay with us. If you want, you can stay tonight, no strings attached. It's already raining again and you'll get soaked trying to find anywhere else. I've had a roast in the crock-pot all day and the girls are home preparing mashed potatoes to go with it. You can eat, spend the night in a warm soft bed and tomorrow feel free to leave if you want to. We won't try to stop you."  
  
Kalee looked from Annie to Eric and back to Annie. "Why would you want me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we? Besides, it won't be all fun and games for you. The kids all share one bathroom so it's always occupied. We have six-month-old twins who still occasionally refuse to sleep through the night. My youngest daughter Ruthie, who you'll have to share a room with, will probably talk your ear off. But what do you say, want to try life on the wild side?" She put an arm around the girl's thin shoulders.  
  
Kalee thought about her options. She remembered the rats that had scurried about in the warehouses she had slept in. And her stomach growled once again. She still didn't know why they would want her but she'd be crazy to turn her back on the first people who had been kind to her.  
  
"Okay, I'll give it a try."  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Wow, you're quick."  
  
Kalee blushed as she entered the eight year old's bedroom. She hadn't been there half an hour before feeling overwhelmed by the general niceness of the whole Camden clan. She wasn't sure what most prompted her tentative request to take a shower while waiting for dinner to be ready. It was a mixture of feeling grossly dirty and a desire to escape for a few minutes.  
  
"You were in there for ten minutes. Mary spends thirty minutes, longer if she has a date. Lucy has been known to spend hours doing who knows what in there. Even Simon spends fifteen minutes."  
  
Kalee sat down on the bed next to Ruthie. "And how long do you spend?"  
  
"Usually I try to get out of taking a bath all together but if I can't I'm in and out so fast that I barely have time to get wet."  
  
Kalee smiled. "Most of my baths lately have been spit baths so even ten minutes feels like a lifetime."  
  
Ruthie wrinkled her nose. "Spit bath, gross."  
  
This time Kalee laughed, surprising both herself and Ruthie. How long had it been since she'd last found something to laugh about. She really liked the spunky eight-year-old. "No, Ruthie, a spit bath is when you just use a sink full of water, wash cloth and soap to quickly bathe off."  
  
Mary and Lucy lightly knocked on the door before entering the bedroom. Mary was carrying several items of clothing. Ruthie grinned at them. "I'm taking spit baths from now on."  
  
Lucy gave her sister and odd look before turning to Kalee. She winced when she saw the bruise on the girl's now bare arm. After her shower, Kalee had put on the only other outfit she had thanks to a hasty retreat from one warehouse several weeks earlier. It was a worn pair of shorts and a thin sleeveless T-shirt. "That looks painful."  
  
Kalee barely gave it a glance. "I've had worse."  
  
Mary shook her head. "I'm glad I never saw the worse ones then. Lucy and I figured you might like something else to wear. My jeans are probably going to be baggy on you. But you're taller than Lucy and way thinner than both of us."  
  
Kalee accepted the offered clothes. "Thanks, my jeans either need a heavy duty washing machine or a burn pile."  
  
"Mom can probably make them as good as new." Lucy offered.  
  
"Hey, girls, you aren't overwhelming Kalee are you?" Annie stepped into the bedroom holding a cranky Sam.  
  
Ruthie looked up at Kalee. "I don't know what that means. Are we?"  
  
Kalee ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Not really."  
  
Annie knew better. "Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Ruthie why don't you go set the table. Lucy, I could use your help changing David and Mary, could you check the rolls in the oven for me?"  
  
As the three girls filed out of the room, Kalee flashed Annie a small but grateful smile. "I can give you a hand once I change clothes."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate everything you and your family is doing for me. I won't be a bother, I promise you."  
  
Annie shifted Sam to her other hip. "Sweetie, I don't think you would even know how to be a bother if you tried. Eric and I, as well as the kids, are happy to have you here."  
  
*****  
  
"So, Kalee, where are you from?" Simon asked as he bit into his roll.   
  
"San Diego."  
  
Eric's eyes widened. "You've traveled a long way."  
  
"I'm trying to find my father. I don't know where he is and I doubt he'd even want to see me. But he's all I've got left."  
  
"Daddy could help you find him." Ruthie offered. It was clear that she had decided that Kalee was more than her temporary roommate; she was also going to be her new best friend.  
  
Kalee blushed. "I couldn't ask that. You've all done so much already."  
  
Annie noticed that Kalee had finished the modest portions of food that the teen had put on her plate. "Kalee, there's plenty if you want seconds."  
  
Trying not to call attention to herself, Kalee reached for another slice of roast and a small spoonful of potatoes. Eric suppressed a grin at her timidity. He knew she was starving but you would never be able to tell by the portions she was taking.  
  
"I could ask around. I've got a friend who could at least find out where he is right now. I don't mind. Tell me his name and I'll do the rest."  
  
"Lee Westling. You really don't have to do this. But if you do and you find him, are you going to tell him I'm looking for him?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
Did she? Kalee took only a moment before nodding. "I don't want to surprise him into a reunion. If he doesn't want to see me I'll understand. I don't want to cause trouble."  
  
Eric said nothing but the look he gave Annie echoed her remark earlier. He didn't think the teen knew how to cause trouble. He hoped that when he found Lee Westling, they could help Kalee see that. Most of all, he hoped the man wouldn't prove her right.  
  
***********  
  
Kalee woke with a start; the remnants of the nightmare still making her breathe hard and fast. Sitting up, it took her a moment to remember where she was. As her heart rate returned to normal, she glanced over at the other bed and was glad to see Ruthie was still sound asleep.   
  
She could hear one of the twins crying from down the hall. Knowing she wouldn't sleep again for awhile, Kalee crawled out of bed and silently left the bedroom. Once at the twins' bedroom, she saw Annie rocking a crying baby. Kalee wasn't sure which one.  
  
Annie smiled when she noticed the girl standing in the doorway. She motioned for her to come in. "I'm sorry Sam woke you up."  
  
"He didn't." Kalee assured her. "I don't sleep well anywhere. He looks so unhappy." She touched the baby's cheek.  
  
"I think he's getting an ear infection. He's been cranky all day and I noticed earlier that he was pulling at his ear. They both have doctor's appointments in the morning, so I'll find out for sure. I hope Ruthie didn't bother you too much tonight. She can get so excited at times."  
  
Kalee smiled. "She's a sweetie. I've never spent much time around other kids. Even when I was in school my classmates avoided me." She looked at the other crib where David was sound asleep. "How does he sleep through that?"  
  
"He's used to it. You know, I think Sam might be running a fever. I'd better get the medicine from downstairs. Will you hold him while I get it?"  
  
Kalee looked at the baby warily. "I've never held a baby in my life."  
  
Annie stood and motioned for Kalee to take her place in the rocking chair. "It's easy. Just make sure you support his head and back. Don't look so scared; babies don't break that easily."  
  
Before Kalee could protest, Annie had placed Sam in the teen's arms. The baby looked up at the newcomer through teary eyes but didn't cry any harder. "I'll be right back."  
  
Kalee just stared at the unhappy baby for several seconds. Then she tentatively began to rock slowly back and forth as she had seen Annie do. Almost unbidden a memory surfaced.  
  
In it, she was only a couple of years old and obviously feverishly sick. Strong arms held her protectively close and a male voice was softly singing to her. A tear spilled down her cheek as she remembered how the lullaby went. Humming it softly, the words sprang to her mind as if she'd heard it just that day. She began to sing.  
  
"Hush a bye Don't you cry Go to sleep my little baby When you wake You shall have All the pretty little ponies.  
  
Blacks and bays Dapples and grays Running in the night When you wake You shall have All the pretty little ponies  
  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry Go to sleepy little baby Blacks and bays, dapples and grays Coach and six-a-little horses Hush-a-bye, don't you cry Go to sleepy little baby."  
  
She felt someone watching her and looked up. Annie was standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. The older woman crossed the room and knelt beside her. She placed the bottle of medicine on the counter.  
  
"You're a soft touch." Annie whispered  
  
Kalee frowned. "What's that mean?"  
  
Annie smiled. "It means you are a natural. Sam is sound asleep. I've been trying for an hour to do what you did in less than five minutes. Some people are just naturals with babies. You obviously are."  
  
Kalee glanced down. Sure enough, Sam was sound asleep, his small fist clutching the oversized T-shirt Mary had loaned her to sleep in. She grinned, awed by the sweetness and trust on his now relaxed face. Then she spotted the medicine.  
  
"I'm sorry, you wanted to give him something for fever."  
  
Annie waved off her concern. "Sleep is more important for him than any medicine. Thank you. You've got a beautiful voice. I love that lullaby."  
  
Kalee stared off in space. "My dad used to sing it to me. I don't remember too much about him but the memories I do have seem to always be of him singing. That was my favorite though. When he walked out on us, he left me a tape he made of him singing all my favorite songs. I treasured it and listened to it over and over. I just knew it meant he really loved me."  
  
Annie could tell there was more to the story. After all, the girl had made it clear that she believed he didn't want anything to do with her. "What changed your mind?"  
  
"Mom. She told me that if had really loved me, he never would have left us. She told me I was silly to believe that he ever cared about me. She...she destroyed the tape he left me."  
  
Annie shook her head. The more she learned about the woman who had borne Kalee, the more she wanted to give the woman a piece of her mind. Without a word, she transferred the sleeping infant back to his crib. She lingered at his side for just a second before turning back to Kalee.   
  
"It sounds to me like he left you something besides the tape, something your mom couldn't destroy."  
  
"What?" Kalee's eyes never left Annie's face.   
  
"A talent for music. Oh, Kalee, I don't see how someone could go to the trouble of making a tape of all your favorite songs if he didn't care."  
  
Kalee shivered, suddenly looking small and vulnerable. "Then why did he leave? Why didn't he ever call or visit?"  
  
Annie folded her arms around the young girl and pulled her close. "I don't know. Hopefully we can find that out when Eric finds him."

***

"Okay, now let's see what's going on with Sam's ears." The pediatrician picked up the infant.  
  
Annie glanced over to where Kalee was sitting playing with David. She hid a smile at how at ease the teen was with the infant. For someone who wasn't used to babies she certainly took to them quickly. Yep, definitely a soft touch.  
  
"Kalee, why don't you take him down to the cafeteria? Our oldest son Matt works there. Eric should be there. That's where he was going to meet us after his appointment."  
  
"What do you say, David? Ready to blow this popcicle stand before that doctor decides to give us both a shot?"  
  
David smiled and cooed as if he understood her. Kalee laughed and hugged him. She looked at Annie. "We'll see you down there then."  
  
As she carried him out of the doctor's office, she remembered one of the silly tunes her father used to sing to her. For the first time in for as long as she could remember she felt safe and happy. She began to sing softly to him.  
  
"I had a tiny turtle whose name was Tiny Tim; I put him in the bathtub to see if he could swim. He drank up all the water and ate up all the soap. Now, he's home sick in bed with a bubble in his throat."  
  
She bypassed the elevator and chose the stairs instead. Once in the stairwell, she started the second verse of the song, this time a little louder. She didn't think anyone else would be in the stairwell.  
  
Therefore she was surprised and embarrassed when she met a woman in a cleaning uniform coming up the stairs. Kalee blushed and ducked her head. As she reached the landing to the turn, recognition dawned. She turned to look at the woman.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
The woman turned, her eyes that were locked on Kalee were almost hateful. "So it was you then. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
Before yesterday, Kalee wouldn't have thought anything about the cold scornful tone her mother had always used on her. But only one evening in the warm, caring Camden household had taught her what she'd missed out on. She looked down.  
  
"I didn't know you were here. You moved to Glen Oak?"  
  
The older woman frowned. "Of course, Don and I couldn't stay in San Diego and risk you showing back up. Nothing's changed. You're still not welcomed in my home."  
  
Instinctively, she clutched David protectively closer. She knew without a doubt that he would never grow up being talked to in such a way. "It's okay. I don't want to be where I'm not wanted."  
  
Just then her mother noticed the baby in her arms. "Who's that? It's worse than I thought then. You were pregnant when you left. If figures you were sleeping around. Don't expect me to take responsibility for your mistakes. You made your bed now lie in it."  
  
David let out a protesting cry at how tight she was holding him. Kalee forced herself to relax her hold just enough that he wouldn't cry. What was her mom thinking? She had to know that she hadn't even been gone long enough to have a baby this age, even if she wanted to believe the worst about her.  
  
"He's not mine, Mom. I'm staying with his family right now."  
  
Her mother stepped closer to her, her eyes bright with anger. "Don't lie to me. What family would take you in, much less trust you with their child?"  
  
Tears filled her eyes as Kalee took a step backward. She didn't realize how close she was getting to the edge of the landing. "It's true, Mom. Rev. Camden and his wife are really nice people. They have seven kids but they still invited me to stay with them."  
  
Her mother slapped her. "Don't back talk me. I'm no fool; nobody would want you staying with them but especially not someone with seven kids of their own. Unless you are giving them a good payment, like maybe sleeping with the preacher or something."  
  
David was crying harder now. Kalee bounced him a little on her hip to try to comfort him. "Rev. Camden isn't like that. He's going to help me find Dad."  
  
"What makes you think that no account wants you? He walked away on your fifth birthday and never looked back. He didn't want you then and he won't want you now. Now go away from here before you make me lose my job."  
  
Kalee knew she should turn and walk away. She would have but her talk with Annie the night before ad given her the inkling of hope that her father did love her. "He made me that tape."  
  
Her mother reared back to strike her again. Reflexively, Kalee stepped back to avoid it. When she did, her foot hit empty space and she began to fall down the stairs. Automatically she curled up into a ball to protect David as best she could.   
  
It didn't prevent her head from clipping a step as she fell. At the base of the stairs she lay there dazed and fighting off the blackness that threatened to pull her under. From the landing, her mother turned her back on her and continued up the stairs.  
  
***********  
  
"I just can't see how any parent could kick their child out of the house." Eric shook his head as he finished telling Matt about their house-guest.  
  
Amazingly, Matt didn't seemed as shocked as Eric would have thought. "You'd be surprised by how many parents do just that. We studied about it in my Social Issues class last semester. They call the kids throwaways because basically that's what the parents have done."  
  
For a moment Eric just stared at him. "This happens a lot?"  
  
Matt nodded. It wasn't often that there was a subject he knew more about than his father. But he wished this wasn't one of them. He'd been sickened during class as the professor had talked about these kids who had no one. "According to Dr. White, throwaways make up a larger percentage of the kids on the street than runaways. Dad, I think it's great that you and Mom are helping her but be careful around her."  
  
Eric shook his head. "There's nothing to worry about, Matt. She's just a scared sweet kid who needs to know someone cares about her."  
  
Matt leveled his gaze at his father. "That's what I afraid of. She's been hurt so much already; she doesn't need to be hurt anymore. If I know you and Mom at all, you've already smothered her with love and kindness. While she may need it, what's going to happen when she has to leave? Is she going to find anyone else who will treat her as great as you and Mom? Before she met you she may never have known what it was like to have someone be nice to her. Now she'll know and she'll miss it if she doesn't get it."  
  
Eric ducked his head. He hadn't even thought of that. "You're right, we do need to draw a careful line between helping her and doing worse harm. When did you get to be so smart?"  
  
Matt smiled. He was once more grateful to have had such great parents. "I had a good teacher. Don't stop helping her, Dad, she needs you too much. Just be sensitive and be careful about where she goes when she leaves."  
  
Eric nodded. "Sgt. Michaels is trying to locate her father for me. I'm really praying hard that when we find him, he won't turn his back on her."  
  
"Hey, guys, where's Kalee?" Annie joined them and kissed Matt on the cheek.  
  
Eric frowned. "I thought she was with you."  
  
Annie's eyes grew in concern. "I sent her down here to meet the two of you fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Eric, Annie, I didn't think I would ever find you." Julie Hastings hurried up to them as fast as her pregnant body could move.  
  
Eric touched her arm in concern. "Julie, are you okay?"  
  
Julie nodded. "There's a girl in the stairwell... Hank and I found her when we were leaving the cafeteria... She's fallen down the stairs... She won't let us near her but she's... she's got David."  
  
Eric and Annie exchanged a look. "Kalee, where is she?"  
  
***********  
  
The three Camdens followed Julie out of the cafeteria to where Hank was waiting at the doorway to the stairwell. Annie grew even more worried when she saw the worried look on Hank's face. She handed Sam to Julie.  
  
"Is she okay, Hank?" Eric asked.  
  
"She's injured." Hank didn't bother to ask how they knew her; he simply gave them the information they wanted to know. "I think she fell down the stairs. It looks like she hit her head but she won't let me get close enough to check her out."  
  
Annie squeezed past him. "Kalee, sweetheart, are you okay?"  
  
The teen relaxed when she saw it was Annie. She relinquished a crying David into his mother's arms. "I hope he's okay. I tried to protect him the best I could. I'm so sorry."  
  
Annie took just a minute to assure herself that David was all right before handing him to Matt. "He's fine, Kalee, just scared. What about you? You look like you have a bump on the head."  
  
Kalee moved slightly and groaned. Her whole body felt like one big bruise. It reminded her of how she had felt a couple of months earlier when she'd jumped from a moving car. She had made the mistake of accepting a ride with a seemingly nice man who then wouldn't let her out of the car. She had waited until he had slowed for a stop sign before jumping out of the car.  
  
"I'll live."  
  
"We should still take her over to the ER to get checked out." Hank suggested. "What made you fall?"  
  
Eric noticed the hand print bruise on her cheek. His eyes darkened. "I think the question is more like who made you fall. What happened, Kalee?"  
  
She didn't want to tell them. If she did her mother would get in trouble and be even madder at her. "I lost my balance and missed a step."  
  
Eric lightly touched her bruised cheek. "Since when did these stairs have hands? Kalee, we want to help you but you've got to trust us. If someone hurt you we need to know so we can stop it from happening again."  
  
Kalee looked down. "It won't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this commotion. I'll be fine. Can't we just leave?"  
  
Annie looked to Eric. She was as concerned as he was but was afraid that if they pushed too hard, she would retreat. "Eric..."  
  
He ignored the one word warning Annie had given him. "Kalee, please, who hurt you?"  
  
With a throbbing head and a soreness she was sure would only get worse, Kalee began to cry. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?  
  
With a glare that warned him not to say anything else, Annie held the crying girl. She rocked back and forth with her exactly the same way she did for Sam and David. "It's okay, Kalee, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."  
  
Kalee held onto Annie tightly as if she needed a lifeline. In that safe, secure position, she began to open up to them. "I didn't know she was here but she wouldn't believe me. She thought David was my baby. She said such horrible things."  
  
"Your mother is here?" Eric probed gently. He knew Annie was protecting the young girl but knew they had to know what was going on.   
  
Kalee nodded. "Apparently she works here. If I'd known I never would have come here with you. I don't want to cause her any more trouble than I've already have."  
  
Julie passed Sam over to Eric and joined Annie in the stairwell. As both women tried to comfort the teen, Hank pulled Eric into the hallway. It was clear the doctor was upset that any hospital employee could cause something like this.  
  
"Eric, do you know this woman's name? I have to report this."  
  
"Someone's got to. We can't let her get away with this." Matt agreed. He too was extremely upset, more so because he knew the whole story.  
  
Eric nodded. "I don't know much but Sgt. Michaels was able to give me her name. Katherine Corridly."  
  
The name meant nothing to Hank. As an OB/GYN, he saw most of his patients in the delivery room and didn't get to meet all the employees. Matt, however, recognized the name immediately.   
  
"She works in housekeeping. I've seen her in the cafeteria. She's the unfriendliest person I have ever met. She's been warned a couple of times about coming to work drunk."  
  
Hanks shook his head. "This will probably be the last straw then. Eric, Kalee really should get checked out. But if she won't go over to the ER, then you and Annie need to keep an eye on her. She may have a concussion."  
  
"We'll take care of it. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Let me know if I can do anything."  
  
Eric shook his hand as Annie and Julie helped Kalee to her feet. Though she moved stiffly like she was sore, she didn't seem any worse for wear. Eric smiled at her. "Let's go home."  
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Annie was leading Kalee upstairs to check on her head. Julie, who had insisted on coming along to help, took the twins up to their room for a nap. Matt and Eric went to the living room.  
  
"Hey Dad, the answering machine is blinking. I still can't believe Mom talked you into this thing."  
  
"It comes in handy sometimes." Eric assured his oldest son as he played the message.  
  
"Eric, this is Sgt. Michaels. I've found Lee Westling. Give me a call."  
  
Eric wasted no time returning the call. After a quick conversation, he hung up the phone and turned to Matt. "Lee Westling is working at the Washburne Club, here in town. Sgt. Michaels has agreed to go with me to talk to him."  
  
"I'm going too."   
  
Eric didn't try to argue with him. Perhaps, the more people who confronted him on behalf of his daughter would convince Lee Westling not to turn his back on Kalee again. He nodded. "Let's go."  
  
"Eric, where are the two of you going?" Julie asked as Eric and Matt headed toward the door. She paused on the stairs.  
  
"Sgt. Michaels found Kalee's dad. We're going to meet him. Tell Annie for me, will you?"  
  
Julie nodded. Annie had already filled her in on what had happened to Kalee. "Of course. Do you want me to tell Kalee as well?"  
  
Eric shook his head. "No sense getting her hopes up until we know something for sure. Hopefully maybe by tonight, she'll be reunited with her father."  
  
Julie waited until the door closed behind the two guys before caressing her baby-swollen abdomen. She frowned. "Or else, she'll be even more broken hearted than ever."

***  


As the three men stepped into the Washburne Club, they had to blink at the sudden darkness. They waited until their eyes adjusted to the dim light before Sgt. Michaels asked the bartender where they could find Lee Westling.  
  
"Lee? He's not in any trouble, is he?"  
  
Eric was both glad and worried that Sgt. Michaels was in uniform. Glad because it gave an air of importance and authority that otherwise wouldn't have been there. But at the same time, he was worried it might scare Kalee's father off.  
  
"We just need to talk to him."  
  
The bartender pointed to a handsome man with gray hair on the other side of the room. The man was alternately playing the guitar and marking a sheet of music. When he saw the three of them approaching he set the guitar aside. Eric thought it was odd that he didn't look surprised to see them.   
  
"Lee Westling?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. She finally did it, huh? I figured that after the letter I sent her she would send the police after me. Well, frankly I don't care. I'm tired of all this stupidity. I'm ready to fight for what's mine."  
  
Sgt. Michaels frowned. "What are you talking about, Mr. Westling?"  
  
Now he did look surprised. "Katie didn't send you? Why are you here?"  
  
"Mr. Westling, I'm Eric Camden. I'm a pastor here in Glen Oak. We need to talk to you about your daughter."  
  
Lee Westling's face fell. "I don't have a daughter."  
  
*****************  
  
Annie sank into the couch and closed her eyes. Julie, who was sitting next to her smiled and squeezed her sister-in-law's shoulder. "You okay, Annie?"  
  
Annie opened her eyes but stared straight ahead. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up and spilling over. Finally she shook her head. Julie took the woman in her arms and held her tightly.  
  
"I'm mad and hurt and saddened. How dare that woman do that to that sweet girl? Kalee insists her mother didn't actually push her but still she didn't even check to see if she was okay. Kalee and David could have been seriously injured and she didn't care enough to check on them."  
  
Tears welled up in Julie's eyes. "You and I were lucky. We both had warm and caring moms who raised us. Your kids have that same kind of wonderful mother. I hope I'm half as good a mom as you are to those kids. It's hard for us to picture anything else. But look what you are doing for Kalee. You and Eric have taken her in and given her the love she hasn't had."  
  
Annie smiled a little. "She is such a good kid. She's great with the twins and Ruthie thinks she's the next best thing to slice bread. I just can't see how anyone could not just love her to pieces."  
  
"Eric and Matt left while you were upstairs. They're going to talk to her father. Are the odds good that he'll want her?"  
  
Annie sighed. "I don't know. Kalee hasn't heard from him in eleven years. Maybe it's wishful thinking but I think he will."  
  
Before Annie could answer, the doorbell rang. Annie frowned, wiped her eyes and rose to answer the door. She was surprised to see a woman she didn't know standing there. Then she realized how much the woman favored Kalee.  
  
The woman pushed past Annie. "Where is she? Where is that brat that cost me my job? I'll teach her a thing or two about manners."  
  
****************  
  
Matt's eyes glazed with anger. "What's the matter with you? You can't have a child and then just decide she doesn't exist because it's more convenient for you. What kind of father is that?"  
  
Lee Westling's shoulders slumped. "A lousy one. That's why I can't call myself her father. She deserves better."  
  
Eric was surprised by the admission. "Maybe, but you are all she's got. She needs you."  
  
"Rev. Camden, Kalee doesn't need me. More importantly she doesn't want me. Why would she after all this time? She's better off with Katie and Don then somebody weak like me. They're the ones who've been there for her."  
  
Eric put a restraining hand on Matt's arm. He could tell the boy was about to lose control. "Yeah, sure they've been there for her. Right up until they threw her out on the street."  
  
Lee stood abruptly, all color drained from his face. "What?!"  
  
********************  
  
"What right do you have busting in here like this? Get out of my house." Annie warned Katherine Corridly.  
  
Kalee's mom glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere until I've seen my daughter."  
  
Annie folded her arms across her chest. All the anger she had felt toward the woman was bubbling to the surface. "How did you know she was here?"  
  
"They accused me at the hospital of pushing the girl staying with the Camdens down the stairs. It wasn't hard to find you. Now, where is that girl and her brat?"  
  
The three women didn't notice that Kalee had appeared from upstairs. She had heard the commotion and stopped. Now she settled on the step to listen to what was said.   
  
"Kalee is taking a nice long soak in the tub because of the bruises she got from falling. That brat as you called him is my son. Kalee was helping watch him. Fortunately, Kalee showed more consideration toward him than you did and protected him from getting hurt. Now then, I think you've done quite enough for one day. Please leave before I call the police and have you removed."  
  
"She got me fired today."  
  
Julie laughed at that. "Hardly, you got yourself fired with a little help from my husband. You're just lucky he didn't involve the police."  
  
Just then Katherine spotted Kalee on the stairs. She lunged for her. "You! Come here, you little monster. I'm going to make you wish you were never born!"  
  
********  
  
The four men had moved to a table. Lee had his head in his hands as Eric told him what he knew about Kalee. He looked up when Eric finished.  
  
"Katie kicked her out? I can't believe her. If I had known she would ever pull such a stunt..."  
  
"What, what would you have done differently?" Matt asked, still a slight hint of bitterness evident.  
  
Lee sighed. "Probably nothing. I was a coward eleven years ago; too scared for myself to do what was right. I loved Kalee. You have to believe me. The day I left, I left the best part of myself behind. My marriage was over; my wife was having an affair and didn't want me anymore. The only bright spot in my life was my little girl. I wanted to take her with me but I knew Katie would never agree to give me full custody. I would have settled for joint custody. Every other weekend and two weeks in the summer wouldn't have been much but at least it would have been something. I would have settled for it."  
  
"So why didn't you?" Sgt. Michaels spoke up.  
  
"The night I left, Katie told me that if I tried for any type of custody she would tell the court that I was molesting Kalee. There was no way I could ever hurt my little girl and Katie knew it. That wouldn't have stopped her though. False accusations of child abuse to win custody cases were all the rage then. I told myself that I was protecting Kalee by not fighting Katie. Told myself that I didn't want to drag put her through that. The truth was though that I was just plain scared. Scared that I would be found guilty even though I was innocent. So I convinced myself that she would be all right with her mom and I left. But I couldn't forget her. I made her a tape for her to remember me by and I've written her every Christmas and birthday."  
  
Eric's cheeks were streaked with tears. "She says she hasn't heard from you since the day you left."  
  
"Katie must have destroyed the letters and just kept the checks. I called Katie a couple of years after I left to tell her that I was concerned because I hadn't heard anything back from Kalee. She told me Kalee didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
Eric touched the man's arm. "She wants your love very much but she's afraid you don't love her."  
  
"A day hasn't gone by that I don't think of her. I love her very much. I've never been a very religious man but I've prayed every night for eleven years that I could make things up to her. Reverend, do you think God's answering my prayers?"  
  
"Yeah, I think He is. Yours aren't the only ones He's answering."  
  
"What letter did you send?" Matt asked suddenly, his eyes narrow. "When we first got here, you said you'd been expecting us since you sent that letter. What did it say?"  
  
Lee took a moment to regain his composure. "I found out that Katie and Don had moved here to Glen Oak. I've been here for a couple of years singing here at the club. An old college pal owns the place and gave me a job. I was tired of running from my family, scared of what might happen. I wrote her and told her I didn't care what she tried to do to me. I wanted visitation rights if she wanted to continue to receive child support payments."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Rev. Camden, I know I've made some awful mistakes but I want to at least try to make up for them. Will you take me to my daughter?"  
  
************  
  
Kalee shrank back in fear as her mother lunged toward her. Before Katherine could reach her, Annie stepped between them. Annie's eyes were flashing with righteous fury.  
  
"Don't. Don't you dare step one foot closer to her. Your days of hurting and belittling her are through. Do you hear me?"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do; I'm her mother."  
  
Annie shook her head. "No, no you're not. A mother loves and nurtures her children. She's there to hold them when they cry and help them when they are sick. A mother will give her life to protect her child from the very things you have done to yours."  
  
Julie hung up the cordless phone. "I called the police station. They are paging Sgt. Michaels now."  
  
Katherine ignored the pregnant woman. "Don't preach to me about motherhood. What do you know about being a mother?"  
  
Annie chortled. "Oh, I know plenty about being a mother. I have seven children. And believe me, there are times when they mess up and there are times when one or more of them stretches my last nerve. I can't count the times when I've wished I could just take a ten minute break from them but I have never, ever, even thought about hurting one of them at all."  
  
Katherine rolled her eyes. "What's she to you?"  
  
"Something you could never understand. I've only known her for a day and I already love her like she was my own. You've hurt her enough. If you aren't here to apologize for all that you've done to her then get out. She doesn't need you."  
  
Katherine lifted her chin in defiance. "And if I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll arrest you." Sgt. Micheals stood in the doorway. Eric and Matt were behind him.  
  
Knowing that they would take care of things, Annie turned her attention to Kalee. The teen wrapped her arms around the older woman. She hesitated for just a second. "Did you mean all that?"  
  
"You know I did."  
  
"Reverend Camden was right then. You are 'or what.'"  
  
Annie gave her a confused look. Kalee smiled and laughed. "Yesterday at the church, he told me you had seven children. I asked him if you were crazy or what. He said he'd go with the 'or what.' I agree with him."  
  
"YOU! What are you doing here?"  
  
Annie and Kalee looked up at Katherine's shrill tone. They were surprised to see an unfamiliar man standing in the doorway with Eric, Matt, and Sgt. Michaels. It took Kalee only a minute to recognize him.  
  
"Dad?" Her voice was barely a whisper.   
  
"Katie, get out of here. I won't let you hurt Kalee anymore."  
  
If anything, this only infuriated the woman even more. She turned her wrath on her ex-husband. "What makes you think you have any more right to be here than I do? You walked away eleven years ago."  
  
"Only because I was too afraid to stand up to you and fight for her. Well, I'm not afraid any more. I thought you pushed me out of her life because you loved her. But you did it just to spite me. I hope you and Don are happy together because he's probably the only one who could put up with you."  
  
"You won't get away with this."  
  
"I think I will. But if not, then the only thing that matters is that finally Kalee will know the whole truth. If I can convince her to give me a second chance, then nothing else matters."  
  
Without another word Katherine left. Annie and Kalee joined the others at the foot of the stairs. Father and daughter stared at each other.  
  
Finally Lee cleared his throat. "Kalee, I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for me not being there for you. I shouldn't have let her scare me. I don't deserve it but I'm begging for your forgiveness."  
  
Speechless, Kalee tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. All she had hoped for was that her father wouldn't turn his back on her. She'd never expected to see him crying and begging her to forgive him.  
  
With a sob, she threw her arms around him and held on tight. With obvious relief, Lee pulled her close and held her shaking body. Looking over her shoulder to where Eric stood between Annie and Julie. "Thank you." He mouthed silently.  
  
Eric nodded and looked Heavenward to send the thanks where it truly belonged. Leaning close to Annie, he kissed her cheek. "I think Ruthie just lost a roommate."  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as well. "Somehow, I don't think she'll mind."  
  
"Dad... I... I mean..." She stopped trying to talk. She couldn't get words to form past the lump.   
  
Lee seemed to understand. He simply held her close and began to rock. Leaning close to her ear he began to sing.  
  
"Hush a bye Don't you cry Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you will have All the pretty little ponies.  
  
Blacks and bays Dapples and grays. Running in the night. When you wake, you will have All the pretty little ponies."  



End file.
